This Wasn't Part of the Plan!
by Raiku.Nishimura
Summary: I know I'm a little scatter brained but this is ridiculous. I was walking home, pondering life and BAM I just land ouside of Konoha? Well, I'm not giving up my dream of a quiet life just yet, Initiate Plan "Avoid the Plot"! But that little ball of sunshine named Naruto is just too sweet and... This may be harder than I thought. Rated M for language, undecided for romance.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I can't help but notice how much of a spoilt baby I am. Oh sure, people call me responsible and sweet, but my internal bitchy-ness would surprise them. I swear 70% of my thoughts consist of swear words (though to be fair they do make up like a good portion of my spoken vocabulary too) and all of them are directed at other things and people.

This brings me to my current predicament. My computer wasn't working. _Well fuck this piece of crap. Useless shit, you have one job! I don't have time for your shit. God FUCKING damn it!_ I throw my hands up in frustration, and even though I really feel like screaming the profanities going through my mind I settle for a little huff of exasperation. _Wouldn't want to bother the dip-shits around me_, I think bitterly. Immediately my conscious pops up with thoughts like, _calm down, you're just frustrated _and_ you don't actually mean that._ I know that I'm just throwing a hissy fit, so I slow down my breathing that had started to come out in broken huffs and almost-snarls. I relaxed my muscles, and shoved my bitchy self to the corners of my consciousness, knowing it would retreat to some dark unreachable part of my psyche with time. _OK, time to problem solve._

My computer had started taking forever to complete commands for a couple minutes, but now it was practically frozen. I scanned my limited tech knowledge and came up with a couple ideas, first force quitting all my applications, then doing a software update. After a couple dozen minutes I was up and running again.

I've sigh in contentment and take a sip of my cappuccino. _ Good thing I learned to control myself, imagine what would have happened if I _had _freaked out back there. _I chuckle in amusement at the image of me jumping out of my chair screaming, with the horrified and confused gazes of the patrons and workers of the coffee shop as I dealt my verbal beating to my computer.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat just contemplating life, but after a while I went back to browsing the Internet and generally avoiding doing work. I had slipped out of the house today in order to avoid my family, who was grating on my nerves. My parents antagonized my sister today and I couldn't stand it. They meant well, just like how they were just worried about my antisocial tendencies, and just like then their unsubtle jabs at my sister weren't helping <em>anything.<em> And I had told them as much. Several times. But alas I was completely ignored and I was just too damn tired to deal with it.

After a couple hours of doing nothing particular I decided it was time to head back home for food (I was not willing to pay for an overpriced mediocre pastry). As I walked down the street I let my mind wander, trusting my feet to take me home.

I thought about who I was, and, as usual, I was disappointed with myself. I've always had a vicious streak a mile wide. It comes on when I'm tired or hungry, which is actually all the time. The hunger is explained by my lightning fast metabolism and the exhaustion, well that's not actually _all _my fault. I am an extreme introvert in a family of extroverts who can't understand how I can be happy without friends. See, even when I say that it sounds sad, but its _true._ Naturally, I am quiet, sweet, even tempered if left to my own devices. But in this society, that's impossible. We humans are naturally social creatures and those of us who don't socialize are persecuted and marginalized by society. You can't succeed on your own, without talking to others and trying to connect with your fellow man you are as good as dead.

Honestly have never wanted to socialize, but to my parents I seemed to be repressed, scared, and they actually started to worry if they were doing something wrong. In order to try and take some of the pressure off their conscience, I tried to be more like how they wanted. I tried to socialize, but my energy reserves were low. I couldn't go very long without flipping out. I became a little demon of destruction, though luckily everyone was blinded by my previous sweetness and made their own excuses for my behavior, so I wasn't completely ostracized. Slowly I evened out, I became good at faking a smile and my ability to go on after my genuine interest and kindness ran out became better. I was, to the outside world, slightly socially awkward and shy, but kind and responsible.

I kept this up for years, even though I myself was actually miserable. Ok, that may be a bit extreme, since my emotions rarely vary from neutral, and when they do they usually go strait to going-to-tear-your-head-off mad (Basically, I have the emotional range of a teaspoon). But as time went by, my natural emotional state became significantly more negative. Looking back on it, I might have been falling into a depression. (Ha, imagine that, being depressed from having friends. I just blew some psychologists' minds there.) So I let my frustration out in other ways. I stopped trying to be understanding with people who were being rude or difficult with be, I released my pent up swear words (the surprise on my acquaintances faces was hilarious at first, but quickly got old) and wouldn't take shit from someone who had consistently wronged me.

I frowned. Did it worry me that I thought I was a despicable human being? No, not particularly. Too much effort to hate myself, so I just accepted it. My grand plan in life was to find some way to make myself some money before retreating into the wild like a hermit, where I could make up for my bitchiness is some way or another.

My random thought process was interrupted by the sudden realization that something felt off about my body. I paused and directed my brainpower towards what was wrong. OK, my brain was telling me that I should be leaning to the left but by doing so my balance was being thrown off. Why did it want me leaning? Why do I usually… Oh shit, my computer case. My body had to lean the left to compensate for the weight, but since now it's gone…

OK, so now the question was, WHERE THE FUCK WAS MY COMPUTER CASE!

Since the weight had just suddenly disappeared and I remember putting it on my shoulder as I left someone must have taken it, recently. Now it was time to find that little fucker. I turned my internal concentration outwards and searched for the closest person who was… no one. I was completely alone. Ok, now I'm freaking out. What's so scary about being alone you ask? Oh, that wasn't what I was freaking out about, I was freaking out about the fact that I was alone, IN AN ENORMOUS FOREST!

* * *

><p>My brain just stopped working. I honestly have no idea how long I was just standing there, it felt like a second but It could have been 5 minutes, just staring at where the concrete should be. I was good and problem solving, but at this moment I had no idea what to do.<p>

What the fuck was going on? WHERE THE FUCK WAS I? The swearing was a good indication, but I felt myself start to get more and more hysteric. Before I went completely bat-shit insane, I spun around and sat at the roots of a tree.

_Okay, lets think this though_, I thought. I knew I was clinging to my familiar companion, Rationality, mostly for comfort but I allowed myself to indulge in my need for familiarity. Thinking rationally wasn't the worst thing I could want to do at this moment at all, it was actually the only sane thing I could do.

Option 1: I forgot a part of my day… week… Okay so I have no idea how long I could have been out of it. _Don't think too hard on that part, you'll only drive yourself crazy._

That didn't make too much sense for multiple reasons though. First off, I realized something was wrong because my computer case was stolen, which isn't a life event that would induce amnesia. Plus, I did a quick once over to double check, my clothes were just as fresh as they were in the coffee shop, my hair was exactly the same length and style and I didn't feel any different from when I left the café. Okay, so that isn't a very likely scenario.

Option 2: I was dreaming.

That's not possible. I can nearly always tell when I'm dreaming and this was most certainly not one. Plus, what would be the scenario if that were true? I just fell asleep while walking? Yeah right.

Option 3: I was dead.

Depressing... but unlikely. What could have killed me instantly, without feeling any pain? Nothing I can think of, but I'm not an expert in potential causes of death so I'll just keep that under "unlikely".

Option 4: I was so out of it I just kept walking till I reached a forest.

….

Okay that's too stupid to even contemplate. There are no forests around my house for miles, I don't feel tired and I've zoned out while walking countless times and always arrive at my destination. Plus, I've never seen a forest like this near my house…

Wait, the forest! I've never seen a forest like this EVER! It's _too_ perfect: The trees are almost perfect replicas of each other and their basically evenly spaced as far as I can see. Plus, the ground is perfectly flat and covered in _grass_. Grass _never_ covers a forest floor; It's always dirt, bushes and weeds or something. Hell, even the bushes look strategically placed. And those trees… I've only ever seen that type in parks or along streets, and those were way smaller than these. These trees were the size of redwoods… This place… There just _isn't_ a forest like this on earth.

So why do I feel like I know it? It feels so… not familiar exactly or else I would never have noticed something was off with it, but familiar enough that I didn't immediately see what was wrong.

I wouldn't feel that way if it was just the trees or the grass that was familiar, so I've seen this entire setup somewhere before…

But HOW? This forest just can't exist! It looks like it was _painted_ into existence!

Oh fuck. Not painted, no, it was _drawn_!

I know this forest! It looks like the forest outside of Konahagure! I felt myself start to panic. _Please let it just be some recreation for a live action movie, or for avid fans or, or _anything_ but what I think this is…._

_No_, my (motherfucking stupidly rational) brain answered, _It's real_. I don't see any film crews or fans, I never heard of any project like this and I have no idea how I would get here, plus those trees are just too. Fucking. BIG!

So much for not panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I could say that I reacted in a semi-decent manner, but that would be false.

I completely flipped out.

For the sake pride I am not going to go into all the gory details, all I'm saying is that by the end of it, I was out of breath and had bloody knuckles from using the ground as a punching bag.

End. Of. Story.

We are going to erase that little episode from our minds and move on.

What I will say is _why_ I flipped out, despite the fact that I was an avid fan and otaku. I mean, I loved (good) OC inserts and was a complete Narutard, but that was only when I was on the _other_ side of the computer screen.

Reason 1: Ninjas are scary.

They're awesome on screen, but would you really want to meet one? They are inhumanly smart, fast, strong and durable. Basically this meant I had no way to defend myself at all. Hell, even a civilian here could beat me to a pulp. If a civilian child has the potential to become a ninja, then even civilians must be made of stronger stuff than us earthlings. I _hate_ being weak. I _hate_ being at the mercy of others.

This brings me to reason numero dos: I was an alien.

Physically and legally at least. I wasn't 100% sure how, but I knew that there must be some physiological differences between me and people here. So I really have to avoid medics and Hyugas or else I'm ending up a lab rat or in T&I. Speaking of torture, since I have no identity or background I'm probably going to die. I do not exist anywhere within the ninja legal system so if anyone got to curious and tried to do a background check I wouldn't come up. Anywhere. Talk about suspicious. I mean the best I could hope for in that situation was that they killed me quickly, I don't think I could handle torture. I'm a weakling, OK?

Reason 3: I'm really, _really_ average. At everything.

No special talents over here. The only thing I exceled at was being lazy, I just milked the system for the maximum output while putting in the minimum effort. I was great at standardized tests because of test taking strategies and I could fill out forms like a pro, but was I particularly smart? No. Just methodical and organized when I needed to be. I got so good at it since I like to just laze around daydreaming too. Less time working, more time daydreaming. Hell, it isn't even really a talent.

But this world is not conductive to that mentality. There are no standardized tests or computer databases or bureaucratic work I can use to get by. This is a world for hard work and individuality.

I suck at hard work and individuality.

Last but definitely not least, reason 4: I don't speak Japanese.

No explanation need here, I think you all fully understand how royally fucked I am.

* * *

><p>Now as I said before, I'm a Narutard. This means that I've read and pondered the story so much I already have a pretty solid plan for what to do in this situation. I have a solid plan (and a back up plan should it fail, but I <em>really<em> don't want to resort to that. Or even think about it for that matter).

Henceforth, we shall call this plan: Plan "RUN THE FUCK AWAY!"

Plan RFA for short.

Basically, I'm avoiding any areas and people that I have ever heard off at all costs. Simple.

This means that I probably won't ever get home though. I'm still holding out in the hope that I'll just flash back into my home realm like alternate-dimension-Sakura did in that one episode; I still have a family back home after all. I purposely stop thinking about them and what they will think when I don't come home. Would they think I ran away? Would my sister think I abandoned her? _Don't thing about it, don't think about it…_

As for not interfering with the plot… This world may loose some people along the way, people that if I got involved I might be able to save, but it ends all right. Plus, if I did get involved I could screw everyone over and make it a not-so-happy ending. Nope, rather live with the guilt that people died for the greater good than be directly responsible for the misery of an entire world.

Woah, did I just say "for the greater good"? Who the fuck do I think I am? I am not God (or Dumbledore)! I can't go around thinking that I am omnipresent or go around manipulating events with my knowledge. That's like 20 different kinds of fucked up. Got to keep that in mind before I go all Tobi on everyone.

Plan RFA in mind I get up and start to walk away from Ko.. no… ha….

…

Wait, which direction is Konoha again?

Oh fuck, I have no idea. And isn't the Land of Fire completely covered in forests?

So basically I'm totally lost and have no way to figure out where I am. Can't exactly ask for directions or read a signpost, can I?

Maybe I should climb a tree? It's unlikely but I might see some landmark I recognize.

I study the trees near me and choose one that has a slightly less smooth bark. It's surprisingly easy to climb. _Well I was a half monkey when I was younger. _I give a silent cheer for muscle memory.

My luck continues to hold. When I get to the top of the tree I see a walled village and mountain with faces carved into it about a mile or so from my perch. Grinning to myself I clamber down and march in the opposite direction.

Looks like this day might be looking up. I may be royally screwed, but I got a plan and it's working…

Last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was a flash of black and a white animal mask.

I just had to jinx myself, didn't I?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! Yay for me! I've been reading OC inserts and the like for a while but decided to try one of my own. So here you go: a semi self-insert by my amazing self!

JK, but I do have some questions for you all (which really isn't too many, first story and all...)

1. What should I name my semi-me-OC? Really don't know the protocol for this here, should I use my pen name: Raiku Nishimura (or Nishimura Raiku, depending on how you like it)? But _she_ really isn't totally _me_... then again _I_ am not my pen name... My brain hurts.

So should I use another one? I'm know it has to be Japanese, can't go around with a name like "Sally" and expect to blend in.

Any ideas?

2. Romance? I think it's pretty obvious from my OC's personality that romance really isn't on her mind very much, so if it does happen it's going to be waaaayyyy later in the story. But if no on romance... well then, problem solved.

If yes on romance though: Who? You might have guessed from the summary, but Naruto & Co. are going to be way too young so don't go suggesting one of them. My OC will not be a pedo, thank you very much.

Okay, well that's it for this Author's Note...

WAIT!

THANK YOU grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 FOR THE REVIEW! (kinda way more excited than I should be, but hey, its my first review, cut me some slack)

Okay, now I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

When I felt myself start to wake up, I forced my mind to remain in dreamland. Another of my weird abilities with sleep, like how I can always tell when I'm dreaming. The best way I can describe it is that dreams have a distinct feeling. I'm lighter, colors are fluid and, weirdly enough, I loose my peripheral vision in them. No logic in that, but whatever. Also, while dreams are usually a passive experience, relaxing and such, I can always control them. I usually control what I dream about by concentrating on an idea before I sleep, but sometimes my dreams don't listen to that subtle suggestion. I usually leave them be in that case, but if it starts to venture into nightmare territory I can force my dream into a different direction or, if it's bad enough, force myself awake. I don't do it often though since I don't always feel as well rested afterwards. I assume it's cause you shouldn't force your consciousness into your subconscious but I really don't know. Maybe I can do it cause I daydream all the time… It's like I work out my dreaming muscles so I can do more while dreaming… hehe, dreaming muscles…

Wait what was I talking about again?

Oh right, half asleep right now. Nifty trick, I have to say. Use it all the time: it allows me to perform basic tasks, even talk, without really waking up. This means I can get right back to sleep in a second. Literally.

Wait, I was doing this for a reason… Damn it that's the problem with this state: I'm still sorta asleep and can't force myself to concentrate. If I do, I'll wake up, and we can't have that since…

Right, got kidnaped by Anbu.

That thought nearly jolted me awake, but I held onto my half aware state tooth and nail till I managed to calm down. No need to force concentration now, my subconscious _wanted_ to "dream" about this problem. Rather nice of it, sometimes it does that and I wake up knowing how to solve a math problem or something I didn't know before I went to sleep…

ANBU! KIDNAPED! WOULD CONCENTRATE A LITTLE, STUPID BRAIN?

Okay, first off, where was I?

My senses are slightly… I guess _blurred_ would be the best way to describe it, but they were working. I couldn't see, obviously, so I first concentrated on touch. It was weird, like I was brushing up against something with a hand that had fallen asleep, but I could feel out some basic facts about my position

I'm… not moving… and a little stiff… not too much though… couldn't have been in this position very long then… am I laying down? No, the pressure isn't equal everywhere on my body so I'm sitting down… no, not quite... I can too much pressure on my shoulders… So I'm reclined, like in a dentist chair when they're cleaning your teeth…

Not a particularly ominous position, that's good right?

The chair is really hard though… definitely not padded anywhere… which is weird for a reclining chair…

Okay, that's a little more ominous…

It's really cold here too… slightly damp too… was that a drop of water?

Am I underground? Yeah… definitely heard an echo after that drop…

Okay, so now I'm scared.

Smell! What can I smell?

Nothing too strong, but that's not saying much… wait, sharp… like spear mint or rain…. Metallic? Yeah, it's faint but definitely metallic…

I'm going to be optimistic here and say that it's from pipes, not blood… or torture devices… I had to suppress a shiver at the thought. Like I said: Not cut out for torture.

Definitely smelling water too though… but I already knew that when I heard the drop…

What can I hear though… just the dripping… not very useful…

Anything else?

….

No, I can't feel anything else…

Should I wake up now?

No… I should just wait for someone to come… get more info from them…

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I waited, and I'm pretty sure I dozed for a couple moments but I can't say for certain. All I knew I was less stiff than before… OK, I sure as hell don't remember moving… Definitely fell asleep then. <em>Damn, I'm loosing track of time a lot lately<em>, I grumbled to myself internally.

Then I heard something: footsteps.

I'm not sure whether is should be scared or happy that I have something to do…

"Kanojo wa mada okite iru?"

_"…She… Wake…"_

The fuck was that?

I know I just heard Japanese…. so how did I understand those words?

"Ie, mada. Taka, kuma ya kumo ga de kanojo o motarashitanode, kanojo wa, rogu no yō ni dete kida."

_"No… yet. She… out… since… spider brought… in."_

I have my weird half-awake state to thank for the fact that I wasn't freaking out. Weird things happen all the times in dreams, so how was suddenly understanding a new language and different?

The two voiced continued to chat and as I listened I slowly started to understand more and more of what was being said.

I really haven't appreciated this mental state enough… Should have listened to language tapes like this… would have been a fucking genius… Or maybe it's not the half awake state? Maybe whatever weird mojo brought me to the elemental nations is doing it.

Well, there's only one way to find out: wake up and see if I'll still learn Japanese.

Now I was dreaming, but I'm not _stupid_. No way in hell was I risking this.

After what sounded like a game of cards, though what game I'm not sure… So _not_ important at the moment here… there was some frantic shuffling. _What's going on?_ I wondered.

The answer came in the form of some _extremely_ ominous footsteps. It sounded like a small Cyclops was strolling up to me and I barely kept my cool. Sure as hell didn't want Mr. Cyclops knowing I was awake, after all.

"What's the status on the prisoner?" a deep voice growled.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, that's one terrifying voice._

"Stable, no changes since capture," a slightly nervous voice immediately responded. _Someone shouldn't have been goofing off on the job, _I thought to myself, internally cackling at my guard's predicament.

"Hn," Mr. Cyclops grunted, before I heard a metallic clang. _So that's the metal I'm smelling…_ My thought was abruptly cut off by the fact that HE WAS COMING CLOSER TO ME.

_Oh no, fuck no, stay away from me or I swear to got I'll fucking kill you Cyclops man! Gahhhhh stop it right now!_

The footsteps stopped a couple feet off to my left. _Oh praise the lord!_ I'm so going to hell for all this religious swearing but I can't bring myself to care, I'm not even Christian why do I do…

"Well, that's not exactly true is it? Our little visitor is awake."

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY!

I seriously cannot believe it, I've never written anything like this and I'm so happy you guys like it!

Now, onto less exciting news:

I've updated this story twice since yesterday, which will not be a normal thing. I won't be able to update so regularly usually, but I'm sorta on a roll right now... Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible but it sure as hell won't be twice a day. I'm shooting for once every 3ish days, though it will vary since now I have an unusual amount of free time to dedicate to this story. That goal shouldn't be too hard since I'm not even really editing this; I just write it and post it after a quick once over.

PLEASE REVIEW! I still need some help with what I mentioned in the last chapter's author's note...

THANKS FOR READING THIS!


	4. Chapter 4

Quick summary of my current predicament: I'm in an underground cell and I'm surrounded 3, possible more (you never know, they're sneaky like that), ninjas, including one that is currently looming over me and scaring me shitless.

What's a girl to do?

"You called?" Shit! I didn't mean to say that!

Well, damage is done, no use pretending I'm not awake. I open my eyes and focus on the face of hulking man, who was currently sporting quite the bloodthirsty smirk. He had one dull blue eye (his other one was covered by his hitai-ate, a la Kakashi, so apparently this guy really was a cyclops) and a buzz cut that showed off 3 scars that went from his temple, over his ear and down under the collar of T&I uniform.

Nope, not ringing any bells.

I have no idea who this guy is.

This was a good and a bad thing. Good because I didn't show even the slightest hint of recognizing him, which would have been suspicious, and bad because I had no idea what this guy could do.

Was he sadistic? Was he a genius at reading body language? Was he a torture expert? WHAT CAN HE DO?

Wait, what _is_ he doing?

He was just staring at me with that stupid (and terrifying) grin of his, like someone would eye an apple before taking the first bite.

There was a slight pause before he said, to no one in particular, "I'm going to _enjoy_ breaking this one."

_Oh shit._

"No need to get violent, buddy," I quickly responded, before I could ponder the implications of that statement, "I'm perfectly willing to talk. I actually have some important information for you."

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked, his smirk getting wider.

As soon as I saw the tint of smugness in that predatory grin I realized what was going on; what had been going on since that guy entered the room.

He was releasing killing intent.

He thought he was _scaring_ me into talking.

I hadn't put it together while I was half awake, but it explained everything. _That's_ why I was so scared. I mean, I may not be cut out for torture but I'm sure as hell not such wimp that I'd be terrified by footsteps, for God's sake.

As I mentioned before, I've got two settings: neutral and mad-as-hell.

Currently, I was furious.

I was pissed at myself, for being so stupid, and at my interrogator, for thinking he could scare me. I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of my ears right now, it felt like I was I had a raging fire in my chest just waiting to jump out and _burn_. Luckily, the tiniest portion of my brain that was not filled with angry retorts cautioned me against attacking, verbally or otherwise, this T&I interrogator. It was stupid, I knew that, but I was _angry_ and this fury needed to be dealt with. Instead of taking it out on someone else, I kept it inside. My anger was condensed, but no less potent than before; Instead of a wildfire, it felt like a hot coal sitting in the middle of my chest. This whole process happed in a fraction of a second, since it's an automatic response I have to keep my temper in check, and I doubt my neutral façade showed any signs of the fury simmering inside.

I noticed that I wasn't scared anymore. This man, no matter how huge, didn't terrify me just by being present. The anger must be keeping the oppressive killing intent at bay for me.

Ah, the perks of being pissed.

Despite this, I still had my self-preservation instincts and I knew that I should probably respond. Now. Before he thinks I'm disrespecting him or something.

"I said _important_ information, as in, for the Hokage's ears only," I retorted (with minimal amounts of snarky-ness, thank God. I don't need to give this guy any reason to get all sadistic-Ibiki on me).

"Oh," He said, his eyes widening in an exaggerated version of surprise, "Why, then I should just untie you and take you right to him, shouldn't I?"

I grit my teeth at his blatant sarcasm. Great, now I'm being sassed. This guy is really making it hard not to spit in his face.

"You do realize I know you were walking away from Konoha when you were captured," He said with a mocking tone, "So tell me, if you had such important information for the Hokage why weren't you trying to find him?"

Well, I should have seen this coming.

Here goes nothing, time to implement my highly risky and problematic plan.

Oh, I did mention my back up plan, right? Well, it's for any situation where I have found myself stuck, for whatever reason, in Konoha.

Welcome to Plan "Avoid Plot".

Step one: Get a meeting with the Hokage.

Easier said than done, but I had a method in mind.

It's called complete and total honesty.

It may sound stupid at first, but think about it. Ninja's are trained to find deception and detect even the subtlest of lies. I _might_ be able to get away with one… if I had a solid lie prepared before hand and I wasn't being scrutinized, but this was not the case. I couldn't even tell Mr. Cyclops half-truths if I want to get to see the Hokage. Once he detected a lie, I lost all my credibility and whatever small chance I had at getting this plan to work.

"Self preservation," I stated simply, "I wasn't joking when I said this information is important, important enough that plenty of people would be willing to do some pretty terrible things to be to get it. I didn't come to Konoha because I wanted to just lie low and hope no one figured out I knew something. I'm not particularly brave you see, but I guess telling the Hokage is the only option I have left."

Looking into his eyes I couldn't feel anything besides sadistic glee. This guy either had a very good poker face or really, _really_ fucked up.

I'm hoping it's the former.

"Look, I don't have ulterior motive here, I can see that my stay will be very painful if so much as _look_ at the Hokage the wrong way and I am _not_ suicidal. Do whatever you need to do to make sure I can't hurt anyone if you want, but I need to talk to the Hokage."

His smirk only grew wider.

"For a coward, you sure are very insistent on not giving this information to the wrong people."

"I'm not completely heartless, thank you very much. I don't want to hurt people if I can help it," I snapped, unable to keep the indignation out of my voice. I'm careful, _not_ a fucking _coward_.

"You're a very… _interesting_ girl," he purred, his grin becoming slightly predatory, before abruptly standing up and strolling to the door.

"Watch her," he growled to the guards, "_Properly_, this time. We don't want our little visitor running off before we've had our fun."

Ok, I'm _so_ gonna kill this guy.

Or run away screaming.

Fight or flight response is a little screwed up at the moment, apparently. Guess that's why people freeze when confronted with killing intent: their self-preservation is all out of whack.

Well, that meeting didn't go as well as I'd hoped. He didn't seem even slightly swayed by my offer. He'll be back though, so I guess I'll just try again.

I sat in my dentist chair from hell for an maybe about two hours or so, but I'm not great at telling time without a watch. The two guards, who I nicknamed Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, just glared at me the entire time. I think they were blaming me for that little dig Mr. Cyclops made on his way out about watching me. Seriously, how was it _my_ fault they got caught slacking on the job? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you shouldn't plays cards when on guard duty. Common sense guys.

But I wasn't really one to talk, since somehow I managed to overlook a pretty huge problem.

My clothes were gone.

Wait! That sounded wrong, what I meant was I wasn't in _my_ clothes, I was in what I assume to be the Konoha prison uniform.

I'm not sure if I had anything particularly incriminating on me. Luckily my cell was in my computer bag that disappeared (Never thought I'd be grateful for loosing two extremely expensive apple products, but right now really don't want to fuck up the entire future of this world by giving them access to advanced tech they shouldn't have). Hopefully whatever took my electronics also took the other stuff I had that screamed "I AM FROM A TECHNOLOGICALLY ADVANCED DIMENSION AND I KNOW THE FUTURE OF YOUR WORLD"

Besides realizing that my attire had changed I was doing something very important for my continued survival.

Calming the fuck down.

I have no idea how I didn't end up being tortured after my little sass-attack back there, but I can't risk my neck because I'm too nervous to think before I speak. The Japanese were a polite bunch of people and I do _not_ want to insult them. They were ninja. They would kill me.

So, as my interrogator was off doing God knows what, I tried to calm myself down. After those two hours of deep breaths, calming thoughts and a mental review of what I knew about Japanese manners (which wasn't as much as I would have liked, but hopefully enough to get by) I was semi prepared for the return of Mr. Cyclops.

I was not prepared for his entourage.

A group of Anbu agents were following him as he returned.

I was thinking this way too much but… Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Sorry! This wasn't really an update, I just fixed a pretty big typo. I'll have a new chapter soon, I'm just finishing it up now!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Cyclops (I really should get a new name for this guy, I have a (slightly irrational) fear that this he's going to figure out my nickname for him) obviously thought my reaction was amusing since his face split into a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. I wasn't particularly bothered by this display of sadistic pleasure; I'd rather he be in a good mood from that display of discomfort rather than improve his mood by implementing the discomfort some other way.

Just to be clear, I'm not being paranoid when I talk about the sadistic potential Mr. Cyclops had. I was _reasonably_ wary of T&I ninja since they were, by definition, users of even more bloody and painful methods than the average ninja could withstand. They were a group of ninja that were more than a little fucked up in the head, and that's saying something since there are a quite a few of sadistic and insane non-interrogation ninja that I knew of. So not wanting to annoy this guy was a completely sane reaction.

"So we meet again, little bird," He purred. I bristled at the completely inaccurate pet name (I was 5'7" and was by no means delicate looking) but kept my mouth shut "We're going to go on a little field trip."

Wait, what?

My shock must have shown, but he didn't elaborate. The Anbu entered the cell as he stood outside. They unstrapped me from the chair and bound my wrists and ankles (thankfully leaving enough room that I could walk, I didn't like the idea of being tossed over someone's should like a sack of potatoes) with practiced efficiency before one, with the mask of some sort of rodent, pressed a piece of paper with some sort of seal on it to my stomach. While to this point the whole process was painless, probably because I wasn't resisting, as soon as the seal touched me I nearly crumpled to the ground.

I tried to keep quiet, but I couldn't keep myself from letting out a hiss of pain. It was like my joints were cracking into a million pieces and my muscles were being burned off the bone with a blowtorch. My skin itched and felt as if it had been dipped in lead it was so stiff and heavy. My lungs were working, but it felt like I was inhaling car fumes and my throat and eyes burned like they had chlorine coating them.

Thankfully, just as fast as it hit me the pain started to lessen. It wasn't a pleasant feeling by any stretch of the imagination, but I didn't feel as if I was being dipped in acid and crushed under concrete at the same time. I managed to stay upright thanks to the Anbu that were holding my bound arms, and so I when the pain was equal to what I felt when halfway through a long cross-country race I was able to support my own weight without too much effort.

They must have noticed my little episode, but no one said anything about it. They just lead me out of the cell and down a dank hallway.

I didn't have a clue where they were taking me, so I couldn't really plan for anything in specific. All I knew was that I was going to be honest and keep asking for the Hokage. With that in mind, I decided to try to focus on my surroundings.

There were a total of 4 Anbu surrounding me from what I could tell (again, ninjas are sneaky so who knows if there were more). I couldn't hear Cyclops, but I assumed he was somewhere behind me since he said that "_We're_ going on a fieldtrip," not "_You're_". There was one female Anbu with a blond pixie cut (she was rodent mask that put the god-damned seal on my stomach) and 3 male Anbu. One was a sort of bird and the other two had a canine/feline style mask (hard to tell what animal in specific since the masks weren't painted in much detail). Besides the masks, their hair was the only thing that could differentiate them: the bird had long, spiky brown hair and one canine-ish mask had extremely short red hair while the other had shoulder length black hair in a high ponytail.

None of them matched any of the hairstyles of any characters I knew, so the whole observation was rather useless in the end. I still felt better having done the observation, just having information made me feel a little more in control.

Then we suddenly weren't in dank tunnels anymore.

I stumbled a bit in surprise.

_The fuck?_

The only possible answer was that they had me under some genjutsu up until now. I'm not sure when they put me under one, but I'm guessing it was sometime during the walk. It made sense, now I had no idea where I had been held or what the prison layout was.

Satisfied with my reasoning, I studied my new surroundings and recognized it immediately. I was walking down a slightly curved hallway with green carpeting with a wooden celling. The bottom half of the walls were painted a pale tannish-orange and the top half was made up purple tinted wood planks that were perpendicular to the floor.

This was the hallway outside of the Hokage's office.

Wait, did this mean they actually believed me? Were they taking me to the Hokage?

Well, we could be headed somewhere else… but where else? This building also houses the missions desk and the academy is right next door, but I can't think why they would take me to either of those.

So I'm going to meet the Hokage.

Holly fuck, I'm going to meet the Hokage!

Which Hokage though? Shit, now that I know where I am I should probably figure out when this is.

Since this building is still standing I can assume its before Pein attacks… Or way, way after when they've already rebuilt…

Wait! I saw the Hokage Mountain from the treetops before I was captured, and there were (I concentrated on the brief memory, counting 1, 2, 3…) 4 faces on it.

So, looks like I have a meeting with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen or the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

As much as I'd like to pretend otherwise, part of me was ecstatic. I mean, this meant that I could meet all the characters and… _NO! You are not allowed to do that!_ I berated myself mentally for my selfishness,_ This isn't good news, it's bad news! Now you have the option of fucking up the timeline so you are not allowed to speak with – Scratch, that, If you so much as_ look_ at them for too long…_ My internal rant was cut short when my little parade skidded to a halt without warning.

Startled by the abrupt stop, I looked up and… Barely contained a snicker.

The entire hallway was plastered with photos of scantily clad women, most likely from magazines I theorized thanks if the logos in the corner of every image. But that wasn't the funniest part. The funniest part was that every woman's head had been replaced with the smirking, wrinkly visage of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

I bit the inside of my cheek to try and hide my smile, but the childish giggles I was hearing down the hallway were not helping. I saw a pile of posters and the glue covered feet of a child, but the rest of the body was hidden behind the curve of hallway. It seems like the prankster was still in the process of putting up the posters.

_Oh my god. This is pure genius._

I heard some vague muttering from Cyclops about "that damn demon child", so some part of my brain was able to make the connection to which area of the timeline I was in, but most my brainpower was concentrated on a mantra I was desperately chanting inside my head: _Don't smile – Don't laugh – It's not funny – Don't smile – Don't laugh – It's not funny…_ My entire body was shaking slightly from holding my laugh in, but I managed to stay strong.

Then, as if some trickster god was just trying to break my self-control, a poster detached from the ceiling and fluttered down right in front of my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little feet step out from behind the wall, but my eyes were focused on the poster. It was falling in that weird way paper does, but slicing back and forth through the air, but just as it was eye level with me it hit an air current that made the poster curve towards me, so that Sarutobi's assets brushed my nose before falling to my feet.

A few barely contained chuckles escaped as my self-control crumbled.

I burst out laughing.

I couldn't stop; even with the small amount of killing intent someone was radiating did nothing to halt my laughing fit. My eyes were squinted and tearing up I was laughing so hard.

I heard the a couple yells and the sound of a chase headed towards us, but didn't really pay much attention.

At the same time my laughing fit mellowed out and I was able to gasp out exactly what I was thinking, "Pure … _Genius_."

My cheeks were hurting from smiling, but I was finally able to open my eyes briefly, in the hopes of feasting my eyes on this amazing prank some more. Instead my eyes were met with two laughing cerulean blue eyes and a mop of blond hair as it sped past me.

Only when the boy was past me did I make the connection.

I just met Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

... Soooo... Wha'dja thiiinnnk?

(AKA: PLEASE REVIEW!)

Also, I asked some questions in the second chapter's Author's note, but I'm going to repost them here:

1. What should I name my semi-me-OC? Really don't know the protocol for this here, should I use my pen name: Raiku Nishimura (or Nishimura Raiku, depending on how you like it)? But _she_ really isn't totally _me_... then again _I_ am not my pen name... My brain hurts.

So should I use another one? I'm know it has to be Japanese, can't go around with a name like "Sally" and expect to blend in.

Any ideas?

2. Romance? I think it's pretty obvious from my OC's personality that romance really isn't on her mind very much, so if it does happen it's going to be waaaayyyy later in the story. But if no on romance... well then, problem solved.

If yes on romance though: Who? Just to be clear, Naruto & Co. are going to be way too young so don't go suggesting one of them. My OC will not be a pedo, thank you very much.

Thanks for reading/following/favoriting!


	6. Chapter 6

The smile froze and my eyes widened comically from shock.

That was Uzumaki Naruto.

That was UZUMAKI NARUTO!

THAT WAS UZUMAKI NARUTO! HOLY SHIT!

…

God fucking damn it, which divine entity was making my life so hard? My trickster god theory was becoming more and more plausible. Or maybe it's that asshole that Hidan worships, Jashine. Yeah, probably the god that feeds of human suffering and death.

Think I'm being melodramatic? I'm not, I swear, all these curveballs are not appreciated. I'm a planner; I always figure out the easiest and safest route in life and I'm very careful and thorough when making decisions. I'm no Shikamaru though, I can't figure out a thousand backup plans for my backup plans in a couple seconds, nor were my plans full proof or very detailed. For example: my plan to snag a meeting with the Hokage. I had some basic guidelines in place and a goal in mind, but I didn't have every word and movement planed out ahead.

Also, as I said before, I had pondered quite a few situations involving being in the elemental nations, and this was by far the least ideal one I came up with.

Why? Well it's simple: I absolutely adore little Naruto. He's sweet, loyal and just about the cutest little kid you could ever come across. I've always wanted to just run up to him and give him a hug and have had the overwhelming urge to jump inside the computer screen and throttle every asshole villager who hurt him multiple times.

Problem is, my plan relies on me slipping completely under the radar of every plot relevant character (and as many non-relevant characters to, I really don't want to screw everything up by starting a butterfly affect).

Result:

1. I cannot, under any circumstance, give Naruto a hug.

2. If I run into him, I'll have to be cruel to him like all the other villagers.

3. I can't defend him at all.

As much as I like to pretend I'm the epitome of self-control, I don't know if I can restrain myself.

A sharp tug on my arms yanked me out of my frantic thoughts and I barely managed to not crumple to the ground. My joints and muscles still hurt like a bitch, making me even less graceful than before, which is saying something since it's not uncommon for me to randomly loose control of my feet and stumble into things. I'm not a klutz! I just get too wrapped up in thought and my body will forget to walk properly… God damn it! Now I sound like an airhead.

Again, my captors showed no outward sign of noticing my clumsiness or my bizarre reaction to seeing Nartuto (I sort of felt like banging my head against a wall when I realized how fucking obvious I'd been. There's no way they didn't notice that). They simply led me forward, through the hallway of naked Hiruzens.

That cheered me up a bit. I let my eyes roam all over the hallway and smirked.

Still hilarious.

The posters only covered about two or three yards of hallway (though those yards were chock full of posters), so we quickly passed through the mayhem and continued down the hallway till two shinobi came into view. They were standing alert on either side of a plain wooden door and my heart started to hammer in my chest when I felt my captors steer me towards it.

I was a few feet away from the Hokage's Office.

No one spoke for a second, then one of the door guards turned and knocked on the door saying, "Hokage-sama, she's here."

"Come in," came the distinctive rumbling voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The door was held open by the same guard that knocked, and our little prisoner party marched in to the office.

My eyes immediately scanned the room, noting the documents, bookcases and scrolls laying around the office, before zooming in on the Hokage himself.

He looked like the cartoon version of him come to life; The same spiky little goatee and the wrinkling face with two age spots under one eye. His Hokage hat was perched perfectly on his head, so that his hair was covered but his plain brown eyes could peer at the world unhindered. He did not, however, have a genial, sweet old man smile on his face. No, at the moment he had a hostile glint in his eye as he studied me over his clasped hands.

He scrutinized me in a way that would most people fidgeting, (if not quaking in their boots, he looked _pissed_) but I brushed off the urge easily. I was beyond apathetic to other's opinions: I only briefly considered other's opinions of myself occasionally, and never really put much stock in them. I wasn't a great person by any stretch of the imagination, but I sure as hell don't give a fuck what some old fuddy-duddy thought about it, even if he was the Hokage. So instead of pissing my pants, I studied him back, trying to get a read on him and failing rather miserably. I caught a flash of something on his face, but I couldn't tell if it was surprise, thoughtfulness or annoyance. I knew that my reaction had sparked something, made him make some decision about me, but I couldn't tell exactly what.

Abruptly, he broke eye contact and nodded to the guards, who plopped me into a chair that one of them magically found and shoved under my ass. I grit my teeth as it hit my already aching knees harshly and let out at "oomph!" when my tailbone slammed into the unpadded seat. _Thanks a lot, assholes!_ I managed to catch the eye of Mr. Cyclops, who had moved into view sometime during the shoving and glared as he grinned like a cat that got the cream. Dude was seriously fucked up.

I turned back to look at the Hokage, but he was looking at the group of Anbu surrounding me.

"Leave us," He commanded quietly.

I couldn't conceal my surprise at that comment. How the hell was everything working out so perfectly? Was this some trick? Maybe this isn't actually the Hokage… Maybe this is a genjutsu! When they "removed" the genjutsu of the prison corridors in the hallway they could have actually been implementing a genjutsu of the hallway and the Hokage. Maybe they just moved me to another interrogation room and the person in front of me was actually just some smug T&I interrogator.

I should test him, ask him a question or two that he and very few other people could answer. But what to ask… I should test him, ask him a question or two that he and very few other people could answer. But what to ask… a few ideas pop into my head but I don't have time to think them through now.

"So," he says, staring at me even more intently than before, "I hear you have some information for me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," The honorific sounds weird, as does the entire language since while I can speak I can tell my accent is slightly off, but I continue on regardless, "but I need to ask you a couple questions first. I mean no disrespect, but this whole situation seems way too ideal, I just want to make sure I'm not under some genjutsu or some other ninja trick."

I give a small self-deprecating smile to show that really, I'm being perfectly polite here so there's no need to shove a kunai in my throat, and he just gives a slight nod before saying, "If you wish, but I won't promise that I'll answer."

"I understand," I reassure him quickly, "I warn you though, my questions might be a bit… odd, coming from me."

He raises an eyebrow slightly at that, but nods his consent anyway.

"What was the last thing the Nidaime said to Danzo Shimura?"

"How would you know the answer to that?" He asked tersely. Obviously not the best question to start with, if his intimidating stare is anything to go by.

"I said they would be odd questions," seeing something that looked uncomfortably close to annoyance of his face I quickly continued, "I'll explain everything once I'm done, in as much detail and as many times as you want, Hokage-sama, but I can't trust you with the story until you answer enough questions that I can be reasonably sure that it's really you I'm talking to. You don't have to answer this one if you don't want, I'll think up another…"

He shook his head to stop me as said, "No, no, it's fine, I'll answer. Though I'll admit you've made me quite curious as too what that story of yours is."

I smile slightly and say, "It's quite a story."

"I'm sure," he says, a slight quirk in his lip, "He told Danzo he took to long to make the decision, and to look at himself rationally to understand himself."

I nod, that's what I remember happening.

"Next question," This was a bit of a stretch, since I'm not 100% sure I've got the timing right, but it was detailed enough and specific enough that it would narrow it down to a few people who knew the answer to both questions.

"What are Tenzo's and Kinoe's abilities?"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at me with suspicion.

"I'll explain later," I remind him.

He doesn't respond immediately, but eventually says, "Tenzo and Kinoe are the same person. He has the Shodai Hokage's wood release."

I nod, eager to get this whole situation over with. Hiruzen is looking less and less pleased with me. The next question is also a bit of a stretch, but pretty sure the Hokage should know the answer to it. If I'm right, he should be one of two people who do.

"Last one. Namikaze Minato left a scroll for Jiraiya, one that Jiraiya keeps in a sealing-frog-thing in his stomach… Not exactly sure how it works," I explain quickly, before finishing up with the question, "What is it for? Specifically."

Now if I thought the Hokage looked mad before, he looks positively livid now and I fight the urge to shrink back in fear. I have never seen anything quite so terrifying as a pissed off Kage, and I _never_ want to see one again.

"How," He ground out, "could you possible know about _that_? Only Jiraiya and I know that scroll even exists… No more games, who do you work for? Who's your informant?"

Oh shit.

"No one! I don't work for anyone! I swear!" I'm starting to ramble but I really could care less at the moment, "I asked it for the same reason you said – nobody but you could answer all of the questions – so if you answer this I'll tell you everything!"

He doesn't look even slightly pacified by me answer and growls out his response, "If you tell me everything, immediately after I answer, I won't hesitate to have you eliminated."

Eliminated? Oh god, he's going to kill me if I… Oh god.

"Right, definitely going to tell you everything once you –"

He cuts me off wit a violent jerk of his hand, "I know, you've said that already. I'll answer. The scroll has a seal on it that will loosen the containment seal on the Kyubi Jinchūriki. Now tell. Me. _Everything_."

I respond immediately, not even letting a second go by. He is so beyond pissed right now, he's practically – no, he _is_ – homicidal.

"I'm not from this dimension. In my world there is a series, a manga and anime, called "Naruto" that is extremely popular and, as you might have guessed from the name, it tells the story of Naruto Uzu… I mean Uzumaki Naruto. I watched the series and so I know nearly everything that happens in the next… fifteen-ish years? And I know some background and history since it was relevant to the plot and so the author explained it, all of what I just asked you was in it. Like the story of Danzo, that was shown to flesh out his character during the Kage Summit arc. And the bit about Tenzo, that was explained when he, going by the code name Captain Yamato, was a replacement sensei for Naruto's team since he could control the Kyubi if it got out of hand. The last bit was explained to Naruto, or will be explained to since it's in the future for us, by Jiraiya when he's training Naruto to use the Kyubi's chakra… Aaaaannnd I'm rambling here so I'm just going to stop and let that sink in."

I pause, sucking in a breath as I waited and watched for his reaction. Damn, it'd been a long time since I'd gotten that nervous and boy did it show. That little monologue wasn't thought out in the slightest, and oh god my grammar sucked…

I shove that train of thought out of my mind; I had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Hiruzen was still keeping his Kage-poker face on, but slight twitches in his face and eyes showed him switching from shock to disbelief to suspicion and back to shock all over again.

"I… wasn't expecting that," he finally said.

"Neither was I," I grumble.

At his silent question I elaborated, explaining how I'd been walking home and just randomly appeared in the forest, leaving nothing out. He asked a few questions, like how I didn't know I just lost my memory, and I answered as truthfully as possible. I outlined the extent of my knowledge without giving away what happens in the future, and didn't hide my origins in any way, like by saying I was an oracle or something like that.

Honestly, I never understood why OCs would lie in fanfiction by saying they were oracles. Unless it was a rebirth fic, being an oracle was actually _less_ believable than being a dimensional traveler. Ninja's were already aware there were alternate dimensions, they have a whole branch of jutsu called "Space-Time Jutsu" for that _and_ they had the dimensions used by summons. But oracles and fortunetellers? Everyone, from both earth and the elemental nations, knew they were totally bogus. Plus, with their super-ninja senses they probably could verify that you weren't being entirely truthful with them. So, by telling the truth I seemed more trustworthy so they are more likely to believe me. I could ask for something – that I _really_ want – but more on that later, I still had to talk with the Hokage.

"So, Hiruze – Oh shit I meant Hokage-sama" I correct quickly, "Sorry, we don't use honorifics where I come from. Anyway, do you, uh, believe me?"

He looked me with mild amusement and nods, "I do, I already suspected something very far fetched when I called you in here, though it was more along the lines of an explorer from somewhere far off, not and adventurer from another dimension."

"Wait, you already suspected? How?"

Was I really that unsubtle?

"There were a couple things that were particularly odd. The first being your shoes; I've never seen anything like them despite there being machine made and having a brand and size marking, which would mean there are many more of the same kind out there. Your clothes were the same, machine made with brand and size markings except the style and material of your pants are completely unique."

I think of what I had been wearing: black Doc Martins, plain skinny jeans and a comfortable but flattering baggy grey knit sweater… Yeah not exactly a ninja outfit. But still, they figured be out because I was wearing closed toed shoes? Wow.

"On top of that you look very different," He finished.

"How do I…"

I imagine my face and compare it to the ones I've seen here (a whopping grand total of _two_, male ones at that), realizing where this may be going. Put simply, I was odd looking; Even back home I had an face that stood out. Instead of hiding though, I cut my dark hair short so that there was nothing to distract from my unusual features, making my face the center of attention instead of my plain brown hair. The overall effect was "striking" when put nicely and "freaky" if you're feeling particularly critical. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that from what I could see, everyone here had an Asian hint in their face, with smaller eyes and delicate, small features and I had none of these; I was twenty different flavors of vanilla and it showed. On top of that, compared to the Hokage and the Anbu that escorted me, even the male ones, I was looked considerably taller. I wasn't actually too huge, it was just that I was thin and I held myself with enough confidence that I "seemed bigger" (as many people informed me over the years). The Sadistic Cyclops was the only one that could have been taller, and I have a feeling his bloodlust added a few inches.

I sigh and say, "So much for fitting in."

He just chuckles kindly and I give him a wry smile in return. He seemed to have relaxed into good old grandfather Hokage mode now that I wasn't a threat to the village and was much easier to be around.

The smile on his face faded and he said, "Yes, but this is the least of our problems. You said that you know the future of the entire elemental nations."

"Only for about the next fifteen years or so, and it's subject to change if you believe in the butterfly effect, which I do, but yes. I do know _a_ future."

"None the less, as Hokage I will use all my power to protect this village and the Will of Fire, so I would like to hear this future," He stated, his eyes challenging.

"I understand, Hokage-sama, but I just want to be sure you understand what you're asking for. Not only just the fact that you know this potentially change the future, but you will be, essentially, playing God with the lives of everyone in this dimension. I decided that I wouldn't interfere, since I'm an outsider, but you have the qualifications to decide for me. If you do decide to hear my story though, I'll help you to the best of my abilities," I say seriously. This is no laughing matter, his next words will not only decide my fate, but the fate of every character I know and love.

"You want to help me? Are you really prepared to deal with the consequences should this go wrong?" He looks at me with an unreadable face.

"Yes."

I don't hesitate or blink as I meet his gaze. I'm not too smart, strong or kind, but I am stubborn as hell. If we do this, there will be no pussyfooting around because of stupid things like guilt or fear; It's all or nothing for me.

It only takes a second for him to nod his approval.

"Very well then, tell me your story."

* * *

><p>Author' Note<p>

Sorry it's been so long! I just kept on procrastinating (AKA starting new fanfics that I might not even publish), but God damn that was a long chapter (over 3,300 words), and yet I didn't finish the Hokage scene yet as I had hoped!

Don't worry though, the action is coming soon!

Well that's all folks! (Plays iconic Looney Tunes music)

Oh and Ps., sorry if there are typos in this chapter (and story), It's really hard to catch them all.


End file.
